Pumpkocreep
Main Description Description Usually coloured based on Earth pumpkins, and their eye, mouth, and ends of their limbs are coloured based on their role. They have bug wings, and horns that also relate to their roles. Goopy is small for her age, and Hanoranian scientists consider her more of a "Gourdocreep" than a Pumpkocreep. Personality They are over-optimistic and tend to eat sunlight and drink water, but they will —at rare times— eat meat. If you try to make them upset— which is extremely hard to do— they will just think of the positives. Corruption Plague coming their way? ''It's the nature‘s law ''You are going to die soon? ''It is probably my time anyways. '' Life Cycle Seedling (Baby) They start as a seed, until they grow into a pumpkin, this form is what they call “seedlings”. They glow when they are ready to become extremely young Pumpkocreeps Toddler This is when the pumpkin glows the role they are chosen to have. They will transform into small Pumpkocreep, and will follow around their "mother" like ducklings, and will watch her actions to know to behave. Child This is when they start to learn from the elders for their specific role. They tend to try to trick the elder to telling them stories of their youth, instead of actually learning the basics of their said role. They are group with other children who have the same role as them, to make it easy on the elder. Teenager They start to take part time into the role they were meant for, and learn from a personal mentor, and will go full time when the mentor is away. They are reckless, and depending on their role, will try to do things they are not yet ready to do. No one blames them, though, since they are just extremely curious or trying to make their mentor proud Adult They take on their role full time by themselves. they stop their reckless ways, and will do their role properly, and will become mentors to the teenagers with the same role. They can actually have offspring if they want, but the Tribe is prosperous so there is no need for more at the moment. Elder They are considered "retired" and have faded colours that show their roles. They teach the basics to the children, and at rare times, depending on how many of a certain role is left, they will also become a mentor as well. Diseases and Defects "Goop-itis" Commonly found in royals, and is completely harmless. It is just when a seedling is exposed to too much radiation from the asteroid fragment. Goopy has this defect -- hence her name -- but is completely healthy, she does attract a lot of bugs though, mostly creepy crawlies, which reduces her health quite a lot. Goopy is so far the first and only Pumpkocreep with this defect. "Gourdening" This is another defect that makes the Pumpkocreep smaller than they should be. The only one who has this defect is Goopy, which means she is very lucky, or unlucky. This leads to the Pumpkocreep --especially royals-- to be overprotected by guards and the rest of the hive. Corruption Plague This originated from the Corruptocreeps, but strangely also started once the Carnocreeps unknowingly disappeared. If a royal gets this plague, the whole Tribe is doomed. If they flee from the Kingdom before the corruption began or before it corrupts it completely, any survivors will have to flee to another Tribe, or create their own kingdom somewhere else. Sadly, they need an asteroid fragment to produce offspring, so if they make another, there must be some sort of radiation there to allow them to grow, this may result in the evolution of the Tribe, though.Category:Ocreep Modern Tribes